


In Darkest Dreams

by RinNightshade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aww, Comedy, Drabble Series, First Love, Gay, High School, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, shojo-shounen ai, so closeted they don't even know, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinNightshade/pseuds/RinNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His nightmares were always the same. The same person appeared every time. As dreams comes to life what fear will emerged, and what happiness will come? Still most nights Iwaizumi dreams he's dating his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It's obvious which chapters are dreams and aren't. Also I was sort of just being lazy with the title.

Oikawa's phone began ringing obnoxiously at his side. The loud noise bringing their gaming marathon to pause long enough for him to take the call, or silence the blasted noise. Why the teen would choose such an annoying ringtone is beyond Iwaizumi. Though, even on a boss it had managed to get their attention.

Picking up the phone, Oikawa clicks his tongue before mumbling not so happily to Iwaizumi, "It's my girlfriend." Much to Iwaizumi's annoyance he knew Oikawa would take the call. Between who it was, and the interruption of an intense spot in the game, it was all very annoying.

"Hey honey-poo," Oikawa annoyingly said into the phone. His voice changing to the fake sing song piece of shit voice Iwaizumi despised. "What's up?" He asks as if the only thing he had ever wanted was to talk to her.

The conversation went on for at least 20 minutes, which is 20 minutes longer than Iwaizumi would have preferred. He could barely listen to a minute of it before he wished his ears would start bleeding. Maybe the blood would dampen the noises coming from Oikawa. The conversation on his end was Oikawa pretending to be Mr. Prince Charming, and he knew the girlfriend just loved it.

She probably ate up all those fake compliments he was feeding her. Like how beautiful she was, or that she was secretly a siren in a past life. "Your looks and voice are so beautiful, it's so going to bring more men, besides me, to bask under your command." Were the exact words streaming from Oikawa's perfect lips. To Iwaizumi her looks weren't really all that. In fact, her crispy hair reminded him more of straw. As far as her voice went, well it was far too high pitched and overly perky.

Iwaizumi wasn't sure why the conversation interrupting his time with Oikawa was as annoying as it was. It really shouldn't be a big deal. He tried to brush it off as him being jealous that Oikawa had a girlfriend when he didn't, and had the audacity to rub it in his face during "their" day off. Obviously it was because he was jealous of Oikawa, and NOT the girlfriend. He subconsciously told himself this as he walked back into the room upon the most obnoxious, "Byeee~!" ever, that could be heard through the door. The single word making Iwaizumi hold back vomit.

"What did she want?" Iwaizumi growls as he takes his seat on the bed above Oikawa's spot on the floor. He didn't mean to let his annoyance show in the question; neither did he really want to know the answer, or really he didn't care. He just figured it was the right thing to say after grumbling an excuse to leave the room and storming out during the start of the call.

"Hmmm?" Oikawa hums, chuckling to himself a bit. "Oh, she's mad I didn't plan a date with her on my day off. You know how time consuming girlfriends want to be. Ugh, the pain! Anyways, when I explained we'd had plans since our last full day off both volleyball and school she invited me over to spend the night at her place. Apparently, her parents are going to be out all night tonight." He says, dragging out the 'all' more than necessary. He grins cheekily, pissing Iwaizumi off further.

"Hmph. Guess that means I have to call my mom and say we're not feeding your ass now." Iwaizumi states figuring Oikawa would be the type to agree to an invitation like that. Obviously a girl should beat his moms cooking, and their sleepover plans. Not like sleeping on a crammed bed with him was an ideal situation.

"No. Don't bother. Let's just beat this boss already." Oikawa says, picking up his controller.

"What?" Iwaizumi sneers, not sure if he understood the meaning of Oikawa's answer right. "You want my mom to cook you fucking dinner, even though you're going not going to be here, but fucking your girlfriend at her house instead? I knew you were an ass but-"Before he could finish Oikawa interrupts him.

"No. I'm staying here." Oikawa says calmly. "We haven't been dating very long so I was able to get out of it easily enough. Just pretend her v card is the most precious thing on Earth and you can get out of sex. Not like I'd want to lose mine on any of them anyways. Now come on! Her BS kept me from this level long enough as it is. Let's just get this over with!" He flops his head back to whine at Iwaizumi to un-pause the game.

It took a moment for Iwaizumi to process what he had just been told. It really wasn't clicking with his image of Oikawa, but then again it's not like he really paid that much attention to the other's sex life as it was. Him being a virgin was too shocking though with how many offers he probably got a day. The prick probably just didn't want to knock anyone up and jeopardize his volleyball career, Iwaizumi decided.

"So you're a virgin, like for volleyball?" Iwaizumi asks after a moment of irresponsiveness.

Oikawa looks at him then begins to laugh hysterically until tears are beginning to form at the corner of his eyes. "Yeah I'm a virgin, but more 'cause I don't wanna do it with them." He finally says as he tries to catch his breath. "I don't want to have sex with someone who only dates me for my face, or for my reputation. Whatever the reason we don't love each other. Sure girls have said I've been with them, but they're just lying whores." His voice this time is filled with an anger Iwaizumi isn't used to. Even his normal tone is more playful than this sinister one.

Oikawa saying love mattered did somehow make Iwaizumi the tiniest bit happy. A flutter of hope he refused to acknowledge flashing through his head. "So why do you date 'em If ya' don't like 'em?" He says, finally allowing himself direct eye contact with his best friend since the phone call.

"Have to, or I have to deal with more of them." Oikawa sighs before he continues. "If I choose one to date, then usually the others will leave me alone a bit more than if I'm single. I mean, since the girl has to deal with the others bullying her I do at least answer her phone calls, and go on some dates with her."

"You barely ever go on any dates with them. And you're completely fake every time you're near women." Iwaizumi replies before he thinks about what he might actually be saying under such a response.

"Hey!" Oikawa jokingly scolds, not taking much notice of how unreasonably upset Iwaizumi was over the matter. "I'm very nice to them. I'm the ideal boyfriend, really. I do a great job considering how I want nothing to do with them in the first place."

Iwaizumi debates the idea a bit. He wasn't sure what girls wanted, but he was sure the way Oikawa treated them wasn't ideal. It was fake and half-assed. If he was dating someone, he'd want them to at least want to make time for him every week, and want to talk for more than 20 minutes a night.

"You're an ass." Iwaizumi states, quickly grabbing his own controller. He presses play before Oikawa can reply. All the other really cares about is volleyball. He'll never care about anyone: not the girlfriend, not the girls, and definitely not Iwaizumi.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I actually wrote this a bit back, but like forgot to post it on AO3 and not only FFN... Oh well it's here now. I plan on finishing, and now that summer break is here I probably will. Thank you bunches for reading <3


End file.
